


Lesson Twice Learned

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Fingering, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Null Sector, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, valveplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Implied pre-Genyatta*Genji returns from a mission to find a microSD waiting for him in his quarters at the OverWatch base.The message is not what he expected.





	Lesson Twice Learned

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE WARNINGS AND THE TAGS PLEASE.
> 
> There is virtually nothing else to say. If you wish, then proceed. (feel free to review!)

**Lesson Twice Learned**

 

The tiny, unsuspecting data SD is waiting on the desk in his quarters the moment Genji returns from a successful mission.

He expected Zenyatta to be there, and instead the room is quiet and empty. He feels disappointed, but he hasn’t had time to check in with the rest of the team, so perhaps Zenyatta doesn’t know he’s back, or has been assigned to a mission as well. It wouldn’t be the first time, and still, it has been a week since they’ve seen each other, and Genji has missed him.

There is something brewing between them, ever since they left the Shambali, slow and sure like the tide, that has yet to be put into words, but it does make seeing Zenyatta again a far sweeter deal. It is enough to make Genji’s heart soar, so he plans on searching for him as soon as he can.

He finds the microSD when he moves to the desk to drop the bag he brought with him on his mission, and he taps a finger against it, unsure at its sight. He doesn’t remember it being there before, and there’s no notice attached to it.

It is one of the newer models, with no brand or distinctive feature to it.

Curious.

Genji briefly considers asking Athena about it, then thinks better of it and pops it into the small slot in the wall, where the holovision is –best check for himself what it is, and if someone has forgotten it there, he’ll have to bring it back to them.

He’s halfway across the room when then video starts playing.

At first it’s just static, then a fragmented image flickers online, and then it stabilizes, and Genji finds himself staring into the emotionless expression of an omnic.

It’s not Zenyatta, much to his disappointment. Something in the omnic’s appearance strikes Genji as wrong, in ways he’s not sure how to express, so he squints at them, confused. The facial plate is somewhat squared, with thin slits curved upwards to the sides, and a line of glowing purple dots on the forehead, and the colour scheme is a dark purple with grey and black highlights. That sends yet more warning bells through Genji’s brain, but again he cannot pinpoint what the problem is.

Then, the omnic speaks.

“Greetings, OverWatch.”

The tone is… not quite as dull as Genji would have expected from that model just by their appearance, and the voice is masculine, its timber low and vibrant. It sounds strong, with a leering edge Genji finds distasteful.

Instantly, he finds himself disliking the unknown omnic.

The fact that the omnic has addressed OverWatch as a whole is… even more worrisome. Alert, Genji remains in the middle of the room, and searches for hints on what he can see of the omnic. Sadly, there is not much to look for. Other than the omnic’s face, the camera shows nothing.

“I am NL–27HUB, yet you might know me as Hubris.”

All of sudden, the puzzle pieces fall into place, and Genji feels like he’s been struck by electric charge. Behind his visor, his eyes widen. This is why the colour scheme felt so _wrong_ , and thanks to the name now Genji knows why –Hubris is the self-appointed leader of a branch of the reborn Null Sector. They have been on the news for a while, though Genji has never seen footage of the leader’s appearance before.

To be fair, Hubris does not represent the entirety of Null Sector –merely a radical wing of it, one the main groups have distanced themselves from– but the rest have been quiet and inactive, while this group has been vocal and violent enough that few care about distinction nowadays.

They have been labelled as terrorists, and with good reason. OverWatch has been seeking information on them for a while, after all.

Genji has barely enough time to wonder –how did Null Sector find a way to send a physical SD into OverWatch’s base? Who brought it there? Why is it in Genji’s room, specifically?– before the video zooms out, and suddenly his body freezes in shock.

Right behind Hubris’ head, he can see Zenyatta.

There’s static sound in Genji’s ears, suspiciously like blood rushing through his head, and for a second he cannot hear, his entire attention focused on Zenyatta’s unexpected appearance.

He’s shaking –Zenyatta’s head and what he can see of his torso are trembling visibly, small tremors that seem to come and go, and his neck strains backwards before his head lolls forth.

Hubris tilts his head to look back, almost casually.

Almost as if what’s going on is normal.

“I have come in possession of one of yours.” Hubris sounds smug now, head turning to look at the camera again, but Genji cannot take his eyes away from Zenyatta’s shaking frame, the way his shoulders tense and twitch.

He has no idea what’s going on, but there’s a wave of worry cursing through his body at the fact that the LED array on Zenyatta’s head is off, not glowing its familiar teal.

It only takes him one second more to take notice of the disconnected red wires coming out of Zenyatta’s head, swaying lightly as Zenyatta keeps trembling and shaking. Those are probably his optical and auricular receptor wires and if both are disconnected, it means Zenyatta is at the moment of this video, both blind and deaf to the world.

The flare of fury punching its way through Genji’s gut is expected and it takes his breath away, and Genji’s hands clench into fists at his side. He is also shaking,  and his body feels numb and distant to him. For a moment, he’s unable to breathe, and his lungs burn –then he inhales, sharply, and almost coughs at how painful that action is.

He does not allow himself to think about the implications of what he’s seeing, and focuses on the fury to keep himself centred, else he’ll crash and destroy something, and then he won’t know what’s going on.

Then, Hubris starts talking again.

“We had wished to contact Tekhartha for a while now, but he’s always escaped our notice. We were too late to find him before as he’d already left the Shambali, and since then we were unable to find him… after poor Mondatta’s early demise, we doubled our efforts, but…” Hubris shakes his head, his tone sounding almost sad, “it was such a disappointment to find out he’d joined OverWatch instead.”

Genji is frozen in place, and forces himself to even his breathing, but it feels like trying to breath fire.

Null Sector had known Zenyatta since so far back? What had they wanted him for?

“Such a piece of work, he is. Not like poor Mondatta –he did not wish to admit and appreciate our views, choosing a path of no violence. Tekhartha has a far better approach, one in line with ours, and yet… joining humans… oh, that is _inexcusable_.”

There is hatred in Hubris’ voice when he says ‘humans’, the kind of hatred Genji has seen people use to refer to omnics a lot. He recognises the tone, he knows the depth of such hatred, and because of it, his worry for Zenyatta increases.

Again, he finds it difficult to breathe, so he bites down on his tongue, and the sharp pain allows him to focus and take a shaky gasp.

He is not allowed any respite –the video zooms out more, and the view makes something inside Genji crack and then shatter.

For a moment, his brain does not register what he’s looking at –it’s too shocking, too horrifying– then it clicks, and Genji feels almost violently sick.

There are two other omnics holding Zenyatta captive, though he’s reclined on what looks like a sterile table, bent so Zenyatta looks almost upright. The unidentified omnics are both Null Sector colours, blocky and with weapons for arms, not very different from smaller Bastion models, and they are holding Zenyatta’s arms down against his sides. His legs are kept spread apart, thighs wide to give the viewers – _Genji_ – a good look between them.

Zenyatta is not wearing his pants.

In fact, there is no modesty panel either, his valve visible and leaking, glowing a soft teal in the low lights of the room. The soft plush folds are swollen and slightly parted, teal slick dripping past them and down the edge of the table.

Genji cannot see below due to the camera’s angle, but by the looks of it, there might be a lot of teal staining the floor. He has no idea how long Zenyatta has been kept like this.

His entire body is shuddering and trembling, chest twitching rhythmically, and as Genji stares, a flare of red electric current flickers from his lower back, where his usually loose connector wires are now attached to the table’s side, and Zenyatta jolts, the pistons of his arms tensing as he tries to free his arms without avail, fingers clenching and unclenching on nothing.

His legs twitch, his feet kick out slightly, yet he cannot move, has no respite, immobile and bound.

“Master…” Genji gasps, anguished and ashamed at the sight, the burn in his chest causing his fans to puff out steam, the mix of anger and pain within him almost too strong to bear.

He has to fight more of that fury when Hubris takes a few steps closer to Zenyatta, the camera zooming closer, first on Zenyatta’s face visor, on the tense, stretched out pistons of his neck, then lower, to his bound arms, his clenched fists, then lower to where his valve is visible for all to see, panning out to include Hubris again, now so close –too close.

His body is bigger and wider than Zenyatta’s smaller frame, and with the way Zenyatta is shaking and trembling, spread and bound and held still by two immobile omnics, Hubris looks even more imposing, yet he moves with a degree of grace that seems unfit for such a big body.

He circles Zenyatta like he’s staring at some specimen, observing the sight, his synth humming.

“These parts… all of this…” Hubris makes it clear he’s talking about the valve, flicking his wrist in its direction, “are unfit for omnics. They are inferior. Too human. Yet, how could I blame him, when they were built on him? Still, they are of use.” Hubris’ hand slides down Zenyatta’s chest to his hips, carelessly, and Zenyatta tenses at the sudden touch, jolts. Genji growls. “He has not used these parts in years, and it shows. He’s been good, knows these are beneath him, but… they are rather… sensitive. Easy to exploit for a lesson.”

Genji fights a growl of rage from leaving his lips when Hubris’ hand moves to caress, lightly, the folds of Zenyatta’s valve.

Zenyatta’s throat makes a scratchy, muffled noise, and Genji realises that while he’s had his optical receptors and his auricular ones cut off, Zenyatta can still make noise –yet he hasn’t. He’s been restraining himself so far, even as he shudders and shivers.

Hubris rubs one big thumb against the side of Zenyatta’s valve, then curls an index and slides it down against the opening, teasingly, once then again, and a third time. Teal stains his fingers, and every touch has Zenyatta shake and jolt.

He squirms, makes soft, whimpering noises that Genji has never heard him make, and tries to move away from the touch, yet bucks into it as Hubris, relentless, keeps touching him softly, never enough to satisfy, barely to make his presence known.

“It has taken quite a while to break him down, such a slow process… yet indispensable. He has to learn. There are better ways to seek completion, yet he needs to learn… to understand. This is as much a lesson in humiliation for him as it is for you.” Hubris is staring at the camera now, as if he’s looking right at Genji, daring him to fight, daring him to do anything about it, when Genji can’t.

He’s powerless, and he feels every second of it burn its way through his soul like a condemnation.

“Omnics are not human. What little we did to save you from embarrassment was done for your sake, not our own. This will teach you a needed lesson, one you won’t forget easily… and he will also learn one. Double the gain.”

His hand splays apart –he only has four fingers, wider than Zenyatta’s normal ones– and presses two of them against the soft folds of his valve, making circular motions against it.

Zenyatta bucks closer, freezes, tries to move back, but neither movement means much when he’s held so still. He strains, arches up, and more soft sounds break free from his synth.

He becomes louder when Hubris moves his thumb against the nub peeking from the top of his valve, rubbing it, and does not stop.

He sounds breathless, desperate, in the way he shakes and fights, yet falls boneless, unable to break free, head lolling back, and Genji wonders how long he’s been kept like this, how long he’s been touched and held down, how long it has been since he’s been unable to see or move or–

“We do not plan on giving him back. He’ll be ours. He’s _already_ ours…. He just needs to be reminded of it.”

Hubris looks back down at the wet, swollen valve, observes Zenyatta’s weak writhing, hums, then with one last slow caress to the edges of his valve, he slips two fingers inside. He scissors Zenyatta as he goes in, and Zenyatta keens, the sound shattering into broken static as he is helpless against the intrusion, even one as slow as this.

He arches up into the touch, but it does not matter as the grip the two omnics have on him is steely, and he cannot run, not even when Hubris starts to fuck him with his fingers, almost too slowly yet not gently at all.

The entirety of Zenyatta’s frame shakes and jolts with every thrust, and the only sounds are the wet, lewd sounds of fingers slapping into a slick valve and the small wrecked sounds coming from Zenyatta’s synth.

It is almost as if time stretches forwards into an eternity.

All Genji can do is stare –stare at those long, thick fingers pushing inside Zenyatta, fucking him slowly at an even pace, stare at the way Zenyatta’s body arches and writhes, stare at how much slick teal liquid gushes down Hubris’ hand and wrist with every thrust.

Genji stares as Zenyatta’s legs draw closer to his frame, thighs parting wider, head trashing from side to side, unable to stand under the onslaught of pleasure, the hum of his synth growing louder and more broken with every second, his valve visibly clenching down on Hubris’ fingers, his hips moving on their own accord, accompanying every thrust–

Then, without warning, Hubris stops and slides his fingers out. There’s a long, sticky trail of teal connecting them with Zenyatta’s valve in a lewd display as he idly rubs thumb and index together and watches it, glancing back at Zenyatta. He makes a pained, wrecked sound, his empty valve clenching onto nothing, wanting those fingers back, feeling the loss like a physical blow.

Hubris hums, pleased, smug.

 “So easily undone, even through this.”

Zenyatta arches his neck, pistons stretching to their limits, and Genji looks at the curve of his neck, sees how much he’s straining, wrecked and left unsatisfied, watches his shivering grow stronger.

He slumps down against the table, twitching and shivering, and the way he looks, as if he’s been defeated, almost looks too familiar, too expected.

This isn’t the first time he’s been denied.

“Isn’t he good? It might take a few more times, and then … I’ll be graceful, and allow him respite. Maybe. Though not like this… these parts make for unsatisfying peaks, after all.” Hubris’ tone is almost fond, then, satisfied and proud. “Yet he has resisted for long, and he is still fighting. He will do fine as one of us.” His forehead array burns a deep purple, then he lowers his tone. “He will make a fine addition, and I’ll consider keeping him as mine.” He shakes himself out of his staring and straightens his back, once again turning to the viewer. Instantly, his tone shifts back into an emotionless one. “Consider this an official statement, OverWatch… we always get what we want –and what we’re _owed_.”

The screen flickers black, and the message cuts itself off.

It takes a moment for Genji to realise the video ended, and the moment he does, the holovision screen flashes black, the Null Sector’s symbol appearing for a second, and then a single line flashes through–

_‘Video message deleted. SD card formatted.’_

–and then he scrambles forwards, aching and angry and utterly pained, his throat making a wounded sound that is nothing like him, his fingers dig into the edges of the holovision, demanding for the video to continue, cursing himself for not trying to do more –find out some detail about the scene, maybe where they were, find where Zenyatta’s been held, _help_ …

There is nothing he can do.

Genji freezes, fingers still digging into the sides of the holovision, the grip so strong they bend and crack the device, and his sight blurs.

He blinks, and that is when he feels it –wetness run down his cheeks.

He’s crying.

Unable to stop the tears, he shuts his eyes and pretends he can hide from the world, from the monstrous sight he’s been offered, Hubris’ voice repeating the last message over and over, then mixing with what he said earlier

_‘Isn’t he good?’_

_‘He’s already ours’_

_‘We always get what we want’_

_‘This will teach you a lesson’_

The horrifying truth is slow to come, but when it does come, Genji’s eyes flash open, wide and almost unseeing.

Hubris has been addressing him –the viewer– as OverWatch. It was not a slight. This message was not meant for Genji alone… there was no way one such as a Null Sector member could know about what he and Zenyatta had been slowly nurturing, with tiny yet gentle steps with one another…

No.

The message had been given to OverWatch. To all of them.

To teach them a lesson.

It means that somewhere in the base, each of his team has viewed this video, or perhaps they are viewing it now.

Genji’s legs give out under him and he slumps on the floor, shaking and helpless, grits his teeth and breathes through them, pants and wheezes, forces himself to breathe, forces air that is too painful to work its way through his lungs.

Forces himself not to think, or he will break, and that’s the last thing he needs.

He needs to focus, and breathe, and get ready.

He will have his revenge, when he can think again.

His sword demands it.

He will have Hubris’ head, and he will make sure to make his death as painful as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ending note: Hubris meant the lesson to be given in two different ways that I hope I managed to convey properly. To the humans/Overwatch: the action itself, and the humiliation related to it, is enough of a hit that they will be unable to forget. it will impact the way they think and relate even to zenyatta in the future, if their paths meet again, but overall, the shock makes sure they won't forget.
> 
> As for omnics, the way they deal with sexual themes is different, and the way the act about it is mostly with humans' sensibilities in mind, thus why they try to accomodate them and make sure humans are at ease, so the way he'd perceive what happened to him would be less about the act itself and more about the use it has and the meaning Hubris meant it to have as an omnic VS human mind.


End file.
